Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1/Галерея
1 = Научиться летать ---- Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png|Друзья хороши, когда стоят рядом пока у вас идут лётные уроки. Twilight learning to fly S4E01.png Rainbow Dash giving flying advice S4E1.png Twilight flapping her wings S4E01.png Twilight_losing_control_S4E1.png|Я теряю контроль! Twilight having smacked into a tree branch S4E01.png Dash talking_to_Princess_Twilight_S4E1.png|Тебе действительно нужно больше практики. Princess_Twilight_descending_S4E1.png|Давайте, крылья, помогайте мне. Twilight_falling_down_S4E1.png|Ох, это не закончится хорошо. Twilight_crashing_into_ground_S4E1.png|Грубая посадка, Искорка. Applejack_approaching_Twilight_to_help_S4E1.png|Эпплджек подходит к Искорке. Applejack_helping_Twilight_S4E1.png|Спасибо за копыто помощи, Эпплджек. Twilight_talking_to_her_friends_S4E1.png|Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка. Fluttershy_and_Rarity_talking_to_Twilight_S4E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_-doesn't_feel_right-_S4E01.png Twilight_-all_this_flying_business-_S4E01.png Ponies_at_the_Summer_Sun_Celebration_S4E01.jpg|Празднование дня Солнца Принцессы Сумеречной Искорки Summer_Sun_Celebration_S04E01.jpg|Празднованию дня Солнца дружеские декорации Rainbow_Dash_encourages_Twilight_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_-the_big_finish!-_S4E01.png Twilight nodding S4E01.png Twilight_prepares_to_take_off_S4E01.png Twilight_flying_S4E1.png|...И, она начинает. Twilight determined to fly S4E01.png Pinkie_surprised_S4E1.png|Oooooooх... Twilight_getting_faster_while_flying_S4E1.png|Она летит, она летит, она летит! Twilight_flying_-woo-hoo!-_S4E01.png Twilight_crashes_through_cloud_S4E01.png Twilight_coughing_up_cloud_S4E01.png Twilight_falling_again_S4E01.png Twilight_flying_over_her_friends_S4E01.png The ponies and Spike looking up at Twilight S4E01.png Twilight_flying_upside-down_S4E01.png Twilight falling out of the sky S4E01.png Twilight_crashes_into_the_dirt_S4E01.png Twilight_crash_landing_in_dirt_S4E1.png Pinkie_Pie_-that_WAS_a_big_finish!-_S4E01.png Twilight's_face_in_the_dirt_S4E01.png|Ну что ж, неплохая попытка. |-| 2 = Обращаться как с принцессой ---- Twilight_in_stained_glass_S4E1.png|Витраж с Искоркой! Rarity_and_Twilight_-captured_your_regality-_S4E01.png View_of_the_ponies_looking_at_stained_glass_portrait_of_Twilight_S4E1.png Rainbow_Dash_speaking_to_Rarity_S4E1.png|Я не думаю, что это мечта каждой пони. Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_her_dream_S4E1.png|Почти все мои мечты о глазури. Pinkie_Pie_daydreaming_about_frosting_S4E1.png Rest_of_mane_six_looking_at_Pinkie_S4E1 (1).png Fluttershy_unwanting_to_miss_train_S4E1.png Applejack_agreeing_with_Fluttershy_S4E1.png Applejack_excited_-hoo-wee!-_S4E01.png Applejack_describing_things_she_will_do_in_Ponyville_S4E1.png Twilight_upset_for_having_to_stay_in_Canterlot_without_her_friends_S4E1.png Applejack_cheering_up_Twilight_S4E1.png|Не унывай, Принцесса. Applejack_talking_to_Twilight_S4E1.png Twilight_talking_to_Applejack_S4E1.png Main_characters_approaching_Twilight_S4E1.png Rarity_talking_to_Twilight_S4E01.png Sad_Twilight_beside_Applejack_S4E1.png Twilight_and_AJ_-always_keep_us_connected-_S4E01.png Applejack_pointing_at_stained_glass_art_S4E1.png|Пример! View_of_stained_glass_art_S4E1.png Applejack_talking_to_friends_S4E1.png|Все согласны? Pinkie_Pie_tasting_with_her_tongue_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_imagining_her_dream_about_frosting_S4E1.png Fluttershy_wiping_Pinkie's_mouth_with_a_napkin_S4E1.png Fluttershy_beside_Pinkie_Pie_S4E1.png|Мы принесем тебе глазурь позже, Пинки. Twilight_and_friends_amused_by_Pinkie_S4E01.png |-| 3 = Прощание ---- Steamer in Friendship Express window S4E01.png Main_characters_at_the_Train_Station_S4E1.png Applejack_and_Rarity_doing_the_Pinkie_promise_S4E1.png|Копыто на сердце, без лишних фраз... Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_doing_the_Pinkie_promise_S4E1.png|...пирожок мне прямо в глаз! Rarity_'and_you_will_be_back'_S4E1.png Rarity_discussing_Twilight's_appointment_S4E1.png Main_five_in_group_hug_S4E1.png Twilight_gritting_her_teeth_S4E1.png Pinkie_Pie_tackle_hugging_Twilight_S4E1.png Pinkie_pouncing_on_Twilight_S4E1.png Twilight_on_her_back_S4E1.png Everypony_waving_to_Twilight_S4E1.png Twilight's_friends_waving_goodbye_S4E01.png Sad_Twilight_S4E1.png Twilight_sighing_S4E1.png Twilight_-I_feel_like_I'm_missing_something-_S4E1.png Mailpony_S4E1.png Spike_reading_letter_S4E1.png Spike_reading_the_end_of_the_letter_S4E1.png Twilight_and_Spike_surprised_S4E1.png Train_heading_to_Ponyville_S4E1.png Twilight_'but_I_am..._I_just_know_it'_S4E1.png |-| 4 = С одной принцессы на другую ---- Spike checking off the first box S4E01.png Spike checking off the second box S4E01.png Spike_checking_a_checklist_S4E01.png|Как всегда контрольный список. Spike_checking_a_checklist_2_S4E01.png Spike 'And check!' S4E01.png Spike_'We're_way_ahead_of_schedule!'_S4E01.png Twilight_flying_down_S4E01.png Twilight_having_trouble_landing_S4E01.png|Тем не менее не получилось сложить крылья. Twilight_'So_do_I'_S4E01.png Spike_'The_Celebration_isn't_until_the_day_after_tomorrow'_S4E01.png Spike_'We_could_still_fit_in_a_quick_trip_to_Ponyville...'_S4E01.png Spike_'...finish_off_these_last_few_things...'_S4E01.png Spike_'That_would_be_nice,_Spike'_S4E01.png Twilight_worried_S4E01.png Twilight_worried_while_flying_S4E01.png|Теперь она может и перемещаться "во время полёта". Twilight_worried_while_flying_2_S4E01.png|Легче на половице. Twilight_worried_while_flying_up_3_S4E01.png Twilight_hits_the_ceiling_S4E01.png|Никогда не приходилось, беспокоясь, ударятся о потолок, когда она может просто ходить по полу. Spike_watches_Twilight_fall_onto_floor_S4E01.png Spike_'...so_that's_a_'no'_then'_S4E01.png Spike looking bothered S4E01.png Twilight_facing_Spike_S4E01.png Twilight_'I_can't_risk_letting_her_down!'_S4E01.png Twilights_hears_Celestia_S4E01.png Celestia_at_the_door_S4E01.png|Все так же Селестия. Spike_'Your_highness'_S4E01.png Spike_bowing_down_to_Celestia_S4E01.png Spike_and_Twilight_bowing_down_to_Celestia_S4E01.png Spike_and_Twilight_looks_up_at_Celestia_S4E01.png Celestia_lifting_Twilight's_head_with_her_leg_S4E01.png Celestia_'No_need_to_apologize'_S4E01.png Twilight_apologizes_too_much_S4E01.png Celestia_excited_about_the_Celebration_S4E01.png Celestia_thinking_about_Princess_Luna_S4E01.png Princess_Luna_raising_the_moon_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_feel_bad_for_Celestia_S4E01.png Princess_Celestia_-a_wonderful_reminder-_S4E01.png Princess_Celestia_-it_must've_been_difficult-_S4E01.png Twilight_missing_her_friends_S4E01.png Princess_Celestia_-you_may_no_longer_be_my_student-_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Celestia_mutual_support_S4E01.png Celestia_nuzzles_Twilight's_cheek_S4E01.png|Искорка хоть теперь и принцесса, но это вовсе не значит, что они не могут быть ещё быть очаровательными вместе. Mailpony_with_another_letter_S4E01.png Twilight's_letter_rains_confetti_S4E01.png|УРА!!!!!!!!!!!! Twilight_talking_with_Princess_Celestia_S4E01.png Spike_-about_to_call_it_a_night-_S4E01.png Twilight_-go_over_the_checklist_one_more_time-_S4E01.png Spike_takes_out_the_checklist_S4E01.png Princess_Celestia_walks_through_castle_corridor_S4E01.png Black_vine_appears_S4E01.png|Даже за десять минут в эпизоде мы уже видим лозу, появляющююся после принцессы. |-| 5 = Проблема Солнца и Луны ---- Twilight_sleeping_S4E01.png Twilight_rubbing_her_eye_S4E1.png Twilight_gasping_S4E1.png Surprised_Twilight_S4E1.png Spike_talking_in_his_sleep_S4E1.png|Сделано, сделано, сделано, сделано... Worried_Princess_Twilight_and_yawning_Spike_S4E1.png Twilight_and_Spike_-middle_of_the_night-_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_-could_be_morning-_S4E01.png Day_and_night_together_S4E1.png|Интересно, 1003 года назад происходило тоже самое... Spike_and_Twilight_observing_the_day_and_night_sky_S4E01.png Worried_ponies_in_Canterlot_S4E1.png|Ох, смотрите! Пони Кантерлота! Royal_Ribbon_-Princess_Twilight_will_know!-_S4E01.png Twilight,_Spike,_and_Canterlot_ponies_S4E01.png Twilight_surrounded_by_Canterlot_ponies_S4E1.png Twilight_and_Royal_Guard_S4E1.png|Ваше величество! Twilight and Spike enter the castle S4E01.png Royal_Guards_closing_double_doors_S4E1.png Royal_guards_-they're_gone!-_S4E1.png Twilight_and_Spike_gasping_S4E01.png Canterlot_between_day_and_night_S4E01.png Twilight_talking_to_royal_guards_S4E01.png Twilight_and_royal_guard_-vanished!-_S4E01.png Twilight_watches_Spike_faint_S4E01.png Royal_guards_bowing_to_Twilight_S4E01.png|Стражники-единороги кланяются Искорке. Twilight_nervous_-MY_command--_S4E01.png Spike_fainting_again_S4E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_determined_S4E01.png Twilight_and_royal_guards_-continue_the_search-_S4E01.png Twilight_giving_commands_to_Royal_Guards_S4E1.png Royal_Guards_receiving_commands_S4E1.png Royal_guards_salute_to_Princess_Twilight_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_-way_to_take_charge-_S4E01.png Brown_Royal_Guard_opening_double_doors_S4E1.png Brown-coated_royal_guard_S4E01.png Shocked_Twilight_and_fainting_Spike_S4E1.png |-| 6 = Лозы захватывают Понивилль ---- Fluttershy_talking_to_Squirrel_S4E1.png Squirrel_in_Fluttershy's_mane_S4E1.png Fluttershy_and_scared_bear_S4E1.png Harry_the_bear_scared_and_pointing_outside_S4E01.png Fluttershy_approaching_door_S4E1.png Fluttershy_screaming_S4E1.png Vines_growing_out_of_control_S4E1.png Fluttershy_blocking_the_entrance_to_the_cottage_S4E1.png Fluttershy_-very,_very_worried!-_S4E01.png Granny_Smith_pulling_at_black_vine_S4E01.png Applejack_and_family_pulling_at_vines_S4E01.png Apple_Bloom_pulling_at_black_vine_S4E01.png Big_McIntosh_whipped_by_black_vine_S4E01.png Big_McIntosh_unamused_-nnnope-_S4E01.png Applejack_pulling_on_a_vine_S4E1.png|Эпплджек пытается вытянуть лозу зубами. Applejack_inspecting_vine_up_close_S4E01.png Big_Mac_surrounded_by_vines_S4E01.png Big_McIntosh_vine-whipped_again_S4E01.png Sweet_Apple_Acres_covered_in_vines_S4E01.png Ponyville_covered_in_vines_S4E1.png Rainbow_Dash_soars_into_the_sky_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_-this_is_Ponyville_territory-_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_faces_down_storm_cloud_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_rushes_at_cloud_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_stuck_in_cloud_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_at_stormclouds_S4E1.png Storm_clouds_shooting_lightning_S4E01.png Black_vines_outside_Carousel_Boutique_S4E01.png Rarity_looking_out_the_window_S4E01.png Rarity_levitating_tea_set_S4E01.png Rarity_and_warped_magic_S4E01.png Rarity_-what_in_the_name_of_calming_chamomile-_S4E01.png Rarity_putting_out_her_magic_S4E1.png Rarity_stops_her_magic_S4E1.png Rarity_and_Opalescence_S4E01.png Rarity_apologizes_to_Opalescence_S4E01.png Opalescence_unamused_S4E01.png Rarity_calls_out_to_Sweetie_Belle_S4E01.png Sweetie_Belle_upside-down_S4E1.png Rarity's_curtains_coming_alive_S4E01.png Sweetie_Belle_runs_from_living_curtains_S4E01.png |-| 7 = Спешка в Понивилль/Выяснение проблемы ---- Twilight_galloping_down_castle_steps_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_dash_through_Canterlot_S4E01.png Spike_-another_way_to_get_to_Ponyville-_S4E01.png Twilight_catches_Spike_with_her_wing_S4E01.png Twilight_remembers_she_can_fly_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_take_off_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_flying_S4E1.png Town_Hall_covered_in_vines_S4E01.png Rarity_frightened_by_black_vines_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_explains_the_situation_S4E01.png Black_vines_and_thorny_clouds_in_Ponyville_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_slides_on_black_vine_S4E01.png Applejack_asks_for_Rarity's_help_S4E01.png Fluttershy_freaking_out_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_stomping_on_vines_S4E01.png Applejack_-half_of_Equestria-_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_flying_to_Ponyville_S4E01.png Spike_buckles_his_seatbelt_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Spike_-almost_there-_S4E01.png Twilight_dives_toward_the_library_S4E01.png Spike_on_Twilight's_back_S4E01.png Twilight_rolls_into_the_library_S4E01.png Spike_slams_into_window_S4E01.png Twilight_dizzy_from_flying_S4E01.png Rarity_relieved_by_Twilight's_arrival_S4E01.png Spike_happy_and_Twilight_unamused_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_interrupts_S4E01.png Applejack_closes_window_on_vine_S4E01.png Rarity_asks_about_Princess_Celestia_S4E01.png Twilight_nervous_and_Spike_about_to_crack_S4E01.png Spike_blurts_out_-they're_missing!-_S4E01.png Rarity_and_company_gasping_S4E01.png|Вздох. Twilight_readies_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S4E01.png RD_and_Fluttershy_-just_like_old_times-_S4E01.png Rarity_confident_face_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Pinkie_hoof-bump_S4E01.png|Брохуф! Applejack_wearing_element_of_honesty_S4E01.png Twilight_and_AJ_-connected_by_the_Elements-_S4E01.png Applejack_stomps_on_black_vine_S4E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_thinking_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_with_coloring_book_S4E01.png Twilight_-half_day,_half_night-_S4E01.png Twilight_and_friends_-strange_weather_patterns-_S4E1.png |-| 8 = Обвинение Дискорда/Приход Зекоры ---- The_Mane_Six_march_into_Ponyville_S4E01.png Twilight_and_friends_stand_in_a_circle_S4E01.png Twilight activates her element S4E01.png Element_of_magic_shines_S4E01.png Elements_of_generosity_and_loyalty_powering_up_S4E01.png Elements_of_laughter_and_honesty_powering_up_S4E01.png Powering_up_the_Elements_S4E1.png Rainbow coming out of Element of Generosity S4E01.png Elements of Loyalty, Generosity and Laughter powered up S4E01.png Element_of_magic_powering_up_S4E01.png Spinning rainbow vortex S4E01.png Discord_in_the_shower_S4E01.png|Наступил конец холодам, Наступил конец холодам... Discord_draped_in_a_towel_S4E01.png|Как-то неудобно... Discord_in_a_towel_S4E01.png Discord_dries_himself_off_S4E01.png Twilight_accuses_Discord_S4E01.png Discord_coiled_around_S4E01.png Applejack_accuses_Discord_S4E01.png Discord_takes_pictures_of_Ponyville_S4E01.png Discord_alongside_Fluttershy_S4E01.png Rainbow_Dash_accuses_Discord_-yeah,_right!-_S4E01.png Discord_-only_one_cloven_hoof-_S4E01.png Discord_-I_thought_we_were_friends-_S4E01.png Pinkie_Pie_-we're_onto_you-_S4E01.png Discord_pleads_innocent_S4E01.png Discord_-would_I_lie_to_you--_S4E01.png Main_six_with_the_Elements_of_Harmony_S4E01.png Main_six_and_Discord_reach_an_impasse_S4E01.png Discord_appeals_to_Twilight_S4E01.png Discord_congratulates_Princess_Twilight_S4E01.png Twilight_and_Discord_-you_totally_deserve_it-_S4E01.png Twilight's_friends_don't_believe_Discord_S4E01.png Rarity,_AJ,_and_RD_power_up_Elements_S4E01.png Fluttershy_sticks_up_for_Discord_S4E01.png Fluttershy_and_-angel-_Discord_S4E01.png Discord_-my_good_friend_Shutterfly-_S4E01.png Fluttershy_corrects_Discord_S4E01.png Discord_with_arm_around_Fluttershy_S4E01.png Twilight_demands_Discord's_help_S4E01.png Discord_knitting_with_black_vines_S4E01.png Twilight_Sparkle_growling_S4E01.png Discord_knits_giant_black_arrow_S4E01.png Zecora_leaving_the_Everfree_Forest_S4E01.png Main_six_gather_around_Zecora_S4E1.png Black_vine_takes_Applejack's_hat_S4E01.png Zecora_searching_for_something_S4E01.png Zecora's_magic_potion_S4E01.png Zecora_-it_only_responds_to_Alicorn_magic-_S4E01.png Twilight_looks_at_her_wings_S4E01.png Zecora_'after_a_sip,_you_may_see_why...'_S4E1.png Zecora_'...the_sky_is_day...'_S4E1.png Zecora_'...and_night'_S4E1.png Twilight_Casting_Spell_S4E01.png|Никто не говорит "для бутылки с белой магией аликорна" как теневой магии, кристаллы, которой станут чёрными, используемые двумя единорогами. Pinkie_Pie_stares_at_potion_S4E01.png Twilight_drinking_potion_S4E1.png Watching_Twilight_drink_the_potion_S4E1.png Twilight_thinks_the_potion_doesn't_work_S4E01.png|Должно что-то произойти? Twilight_with_glowing_eyes_S4E01.png|Я все вижу, человек! |-| 9 = Видеть прошлое ---- Twilight_in_old_pony_sisters'_castle_S4E01.png Princess_Luna_appears_before_Twilight_S4E01.png Twilight_talking_to_Princess_Luna_S4E01.png Princess_Luna_-your_precious_light-_S4E01.png Twilight_confused_by_Princess_Luna_S4E01.png Princess_Luna_-one_princess_in_Equestria-_S4E01.png|"Эквестрией будет править только одна принцесса и этой принцессой..." Princess_Luna_angry_with_glowing_eyes_S4E01.png|"...буду Я!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Princess Luna glaring at Twilight S4E01.png Tapestry wall crumbles S4E01.png Twilight_flinches_from_the_light_S4E01.png Princess_Luna_raises_the_moon_S4E01.png Ominous_lunar_eclipse_S4E01.png Darkness_swirls_around_Luna_S4E01.png Princess_Twilight_frightened_S4E01.png Nightmare_Moon_silhouette_S4E01.png Nightmare_Moon_opens_her_eyes_S4E01.png Nightmare_Moon_bares_her_fangs_S4E01.png|А ещё говорят что пони вегетарианцы. Nightmare_Moon_cackles_under_the_moon_S04E01.png|Лунная пони! Twilight_Sparkle_scared_S4E01.png |-| Производство= Производство ---- Princess_Twilight_Sparkle_-_Part_1_script_excerpt.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash_flying_animatic_promotional.png 401_script.jpg Twilight_Sparkle_nervous_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_mad_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_causes_glass_behind_her_to_break_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_raising_the_moon_S4E1.png Princess_Luna's_moon_moves_to_block_out_the_sun_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_creates_an_eclipse_S4E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_in_shock_S4E1.png|(вскрик) Princess_Luna_begins_to_transform_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_partially_covered_in_darkness_S4E1.png Princess_Luna_completely_covered_in_darkness_S4E1.png Twilight_Sparkle_watching_as_Luna_transforms_S4E1.png|Ты в порядке? Princess_Luna_during_transformation_S4E1.png Nightmare_Moon_silhouette_S4E1.png Nightmare_Moon_opens_eye_S4E1.png Nightmare_Moon_evil_grin_S4E1.png Nightmare_Moon_lands_on_the_ground_S4E1.png Nightmare_Moon_Season_4_Sketch.png Twilight_Sparkle_frightened_S4E1.png |-| Реклама= Реклама ---- Season_4_promo_S04E01.png Spike_on_Twilight's_back_S4_promo.png MLP_Facebook_page_S4_teaser.png Season_4_promo_Twilight_and_Zecora.png Season_4_promo_Rarity.png Season_4_promo_Twilight_and_Rainbow_Dash.png Season_4_promo_Twilight_and_friends.png Season_4_promo_Pinkie_with_coloring_book.png Season_4_promo_Fluttershy_with_animals.png en:Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1/Gallery es:Princess Twilight Sparkle, Part 1/Galería Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона